


Bedtime Story

by blondedreamboy



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Wins, One-Shot, bedtime story, feel good, free blush and maybe tears, hope you like it, into the future, short and sweet, soft, unity-unity, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondedreamboy/pseuds/blondedreamboy
Summary: The bedtime story we all need ❤️
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Willa Collar, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 25





	Bedtime Story

“A bedtime story, momma.” The boy pleaded with his adorable puppy eyes. 

The blonde and the brunette exchanged a look. They had quite the day celebrating the boy’s birthday. All the party decorations were still up and they had hastily shoved the leftovers into the fridge without properly sorting or packing. 

“It’s my birthday today.” The boy flashed a cheeky grin. He knew his momma and mum wouldn’t be able to resist his loveable goofiness.

The brunette cocked her head knowingly and her lips slowly spread into a full smile. “Well, momma. I think we got time for a story. Baby Alice’s asleep already.” She leaned and pecked the blonde on the cheek softly as an encouragement. The blonde smiled in defeat, it was far from fair when her wife and her little trooper both ganged up on her. 

“Alright, Joshie. Just one story.” They each sat on one side of the boy’s bed and turned to face him. The blonde cleared her throat and began.

“Once upon a time, there was a girl named Raelle. Her family didn’t come from money nor did they live lavishly. Her mama and papa taught her to treat others with kindness and generosity, even if it was not reciprocated. Growing up, she had the most loving family. 

She knew she was different from an early age. Not because of the way everyone she’d ever met had looked down on her. But because she was magical. She could perform witch’s work and she was damn good at it. Raelle’s mama taught her how to channel her energy to healing others. Her family lineage came from a long line of powerful healers. So by the tender age of 9, Raelle could mend, heal, and stitch others back up with ease. They would be as good as new. And little did she know, she was so much more powerful than she’d ever known.

Despite Raelle and her mama sharing their gift and curing many of their illness, the villagers feared them. Even though Raelle’s friends left her, she knew she always had her mama to lean on. So she kept her head down and kept busy with school work and she dreamed of a day when she could move her mama and papa out of the small village. 

Cruel fate struck when her mama joined the wars. The civilians’ war fought by witches. It broke little Raelle’s heart to watch her mama leave every time. She’d cry and shout, and her mama would tell her, ‘Look here Rae, this is my battle charm. I wear it to protect me so I can always come back to you and your papa.’ ”

Raelle swallowed thickly. Beside her, the boy was already asleep, snoring lightly. She caught her wife’s gaze and Raelle could see her glassy eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill. “Should I continue?” Her voice came out a hushed whisper, as to not wake the baby in the next room. She decided to finish the story, it wouldn’t be much longer anyhow.

“So her mama was deployed to all kinds of missions across the world and sometimes, her mama even brought back souvenirs from grateful civilians. Until one day, she didn't. Her mama was deployed and never came back. Raelle felt paralyzed and helpless. There was nothing she could’ve done to stop her mama from leaving and nothing she could do to bring her back.

Raelle became reckless. She couldn’t wait to get out of the village. But her only option was Fort Salem, the witches’ place, and a life enslaved to fighting. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small and dangerous seed sprung. She decided that nothing mattered anymore and she was going to get herself sent to the front lines at the first chance she got.” Raelle looked up. She and her wife had painted luminous stars and planets on the ceiling and in contrast with the dark night sky, the stars shone brightly. 

“When her eighteenth’s birthday passed, she took the oath, packed what little belongings she had and went off to Fort Salem. And, the most amazing things happened. She couldn’t understand it all in the beginning. For the first time since her mama passed, she felt loved and cared for by her sisters, Abigail Bellweather who came from a long illustrious line of leaders and Tally Craven who was the perpetually compassionate and optimistic seer. And most of all, Raelle fell in love. Head over heels for an upper-year soldier, a necro, Scylla. Scylla was the most beautiful siren she’d ever laid eyes on and her beguiling beauty and charm gave Raelle hope.” 

Raelle looked at her wife, they were both fighting back tears now. 

“They’d found love in a hopeless place,” Raelle added softly. “And once more, Raelle decided to do everything she could to live and fight for their love and lives together. She trained hard and actually kicked ass in all of her classes.” She chuckled.

“And for little Raelle, the happiest moment, and the moment that she knew she’d met the love of her life was when they slow-danced at their first Bellweather’s wedding. Afterwards, they went to the beach to see the lighthouse.” Raelle sniffled. The first part of the beautiful story ended and she felt like it was a good place to stop for the night anyways.

Raelle reached across and brushed away a stray strand of soft hazel curls. It was bedtime for her and Scylla, now that they’ve tucked in both kids. “Com’on Scyl, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love love. 
> 
> Anyways let me know if you liked the story! Or if you didn't. Penny for your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks and good night folks!


End file.
